ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball: User Warriors
Dragon Ball: User Warriors is about the users on this wiki. It is about their struggles against fate. The fate of Earth affected by a Great Evil. The user warriors must find a way to use the Black Star Green Dragon Balls to stop it. But the balls mysterious ways could lead to destruction... Characters Chix Assassinhood/ Evil Hoodie SSK Blaze Gotek Little.Trunks TUK Carba Zeo Ifin Zeon Bolt Garmek Data More Characters will be added. Saga 1: Ifin Saga Chapter 1: A Revelation Chix walked, lost in his own thoughts. He had met a person who showed him an vision of an Great Evil return to Earth, and thought that, even with his powers, it was not enough to save Earth. But he had an plan. If he could find enough Warriors to form an team, it might be enough to save Earth, and defy fate. He had reached his goal, the Grand City. Chix unfolded his map. "Eeeh...right..Let's see...Grand City is where Hoodie lives. I'll try with him." Chix closed his eyes, and searched for an high energy. He soon found one. "Aaa-haah! There you are!" and soon, Chix flew to his location. Chix landed, and what he saw surprised him. He saw Hoodie beating up 40 thugs using only his legs. "I-I-I...I thought he would be good, but not this good!" Soon, Chix got the attention of Hoodie. "Hmmm? Who're you?" asked Hoodie, while dodging an mace thrown by a thug. "My name is-Behind YOU!" Chix said, as he saw an thug, wielding a giant sword running towards him. "Behind You? I'm pretty sure that's not your name" Hoodie said, at the same time kicking the thug in the face, sending him flying away. "No, my name is Chix, and I'd like your help." "Hmmm...hang on a sec", Hoodie said, and within a blink of an eye, he had knocked down all the thugs. "Now, what's the matter?" Chix explained the story to Hoodie, who was worried about the Great Evil. "Heh. Alright, kid, I'll help you. But..." "But?" "Only if you fight me." "What? Alright, let's do it!" Chix rushed against Hoodie, striking him hard in the face. But Hoodie smiled, and quickly turned around, kicking him in the face, even harder. Chix rushed again, seemingly striking him, but he had actually teleported behind Hoodie, and kicked him, making Hoodie crash through some buildings. "Whoeey! Take it easy, people live here!" Some moment after saying that, Hoodie used Eagle's Curse, pinpointing Chix weak points. "Ah" he said, in mild surprise. "Razor Slash!" Chix countered, and started to punch Hoodie very much. Hoodie however, noticed that he grew tired from the meele barrage. During a split second, Hoodie dodged and used Eagle Slash, slashing at every weak and tired point. Chix got down on his knees, and was out of breath. Hoodie was about to finish him, when he said "Well, enough." Hoodie said to Chix surprise. He helped him up to his feet, and said: "Count me in." "Really?" "Yeah!" "Great!" "So, what's your plan for now?" "Well, I'm going to see this person called Carba." "Then-let's go!" Hoodie said, and they flew of. The following day, they arrived at a giant city. Sensing a great power, they found someone. Arriving there, they saw a girl being chased by other people. "Hey, We gotta help her!" Chix said. "Right. What are we standing here for? GO!!" Hoodie replied, and they were of. Soon, they heard an almighty explosion, and they feared the worst. Rushing there, they saw that the ground had exploded, and created a hole. Presuming that the girl escaped through there, they followed after her. "Alright then. You go after the girl, Chix" "What are you gonna do?" "Have some fun..." he said. Chix decided to go after her, and Hoodie stayed behind. Hoodie took cover behind a wall, and waited for the people chasing her. When they arrived, Hoodie came out, but did not reveal his face. "Hey, scumbags! What do you think you're doing?" "Huh? Look what we have here...an little wanna-be hero.." one person said, apparently the leader. The other laughed. "Such a shame if we....finish him of. The rats would like extra food." Hoodie replied by hitting the person in the face, knocking out an tooth. "Aaaah!! You little dipshit!" "What's the matter? Diareeha struck you? Try some blueberries.." "Who are you?!" Hoodie stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself. "Get out of our way, oh almighty one.." They said, trying to get through him. "Shut up. Worse vermin than you does not exist." "Graaah! Now!" The leader said, and they transformed into demon-like persons, with tentacles and extra-mouths. "Wow...apparently I was wrong. Not only are you the worst, but the ugliest ones as well..." "Well...what're you goin' to do?" As answer, Hoodie transformed. Something changed with him. He now had an cold look in his eyes, and a ice-blue aura sparked lively around him. "This", he said, and smiled, walikng towards them. "Graaaah!" They said, charging towards each other. Meanwhile... "Wait!" Chix said, desperately trying to catch up to her. She fired ki blasts, mistaking him for the enemy. She blasted the ground, and jumped down. Chix, not knowing it was a sewer, jumped in as well. "Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!" Chix screamed, fearful because of the speed he went in. Chix spotted the girl using a piece of wood as an surfing board. But where would Chix get wood? The answer appeared infront of Chix, smashing in his face. Jumping on the wood, albeit a bit dizzy, he managed to stay on the board. Quickly learning to control the wood, he managed to keep up with the girl. Eventually seeing no option but one, he tackled her, landing on some soft pillows. The girl quickly got up, and drawing her sword, watched Chix carefully. Chix, knocked, managed only to say: "I want you..." "Stay back, you pervert!" Chix got up, and thinking that he would attack her, she used Psycological Torture, weakening Chix and paralysing him with fear. Chix could only watch as she was to slash him, but then Hoodie came, and grabbed onto the sword with two fingers. "If you'd just wait with slashing my friend here, maybe you'd like an explanation of the story, Carba?" Hoodie said, completely casual, without any fear of her using her powers. Hoodie explained the story, and she eventually freed Chix from his paralysing. "Wow, thanks." "Sorry for the missunderstanding..." "Well, shit happens, eh?" Soon, the demons appeared again. "You again? I thought I'd finished with you!" Hoodie stepped forward to confront them, but he was stopped by Carba. "I'll do it." Chix tried to interfere with reason, but he was stopped by Hoodie. "Let her have her fun." "Alright, you b@st@rds! I'll show you what happens if you mess with me!" Carba said, exploding in anger. "Hohohohhh...She plays with swords. How cute... ok, bring it on, the speech." "What speech?" "You know, you hurt my friends, yaddi-yaddi-yadda, now you'll pay." "Speech this!" She said, slashing one of them with the sword. The other got finished of with an ki blast, but the third putted up an fight. His arm turned into an sword, and they fought. Carba got slashes, but for every slash, she slashed three times. The third was defeated, and became an victim for her Psycic Torture. "Eternal Torture is worse than pain" Carba said. "True." Chix said. "Now, Carba, why did they chase you?" Hoodie asked. "They were after this" Carba answered, and took out an..."Dragon Ball?!" Hoodie asked, in surprise. "Sorta. It's an Black Star Green Dragon Ball. There's-" "Seven, I know." Hoodie took it in his hand, and it felt...warm. "Chix! Catch!" Chix catched it, and studying it, it suddenly burst to life. "Uaaagh!" Hoodie and Carba screamed. Chix, blinded by the light, saw 4 stars. What could that mean? Meanwhile, Hoodie covered his face in his arms, apparently in pain. Carba covered her eyes with her arms, blinded as well by the light. "Shut.....that.......thing....OOOOFFF!!!" Hoodie said, screaming. Chix laid it on the ground, and immedeantly, the light stopped to glow. "That...thing...." "I've never seen a Dragon Ball react like that!" "That was not an Dragon Ball. That's a weapon of destruction!" Hoodie said, staring at it. "But it has stars on it!" "What?" Carba picked it up, and threw it to Hoodie. "He's right." She said. "Incredible.. I've never seen this kind of Dragon Balls. Well, let's get out of this hell-hole." The following day, the trio left the town. Chix appeared at the rendevous point earliest of them all, followed by Carba. After half an hour, Hoodie appeared. They walked out of the city, and came to an desert. They walked, drawn forward by one purpose. Saving Earth.... (End of chapter 1) Chapter 2: Ifin Appears! Chix, Hoodie and Carba wander into another city where they sense a disturbance. "Why are we even here?" Asked Hoodie. "That." Said Chix, pointing. An explosion had erupted in the center of the city. They rushed toward the source and felt a tremendous amount of negative energy. "So it has begun." Said Chix. "What?" Asked Carba. "One of the Great Evil's forces is here. His name is Ifin. That was what caused the explosion." Said Chix. "How very right you are, Chix." Said an enity from behind them. "Ifin." Said Chix. They turned around to see Ifin, an enity of an unknown power... Ifin looked like a mutated Ice-Jin. He had green "jems" on his body. He had some marks on his chest. "Holy shit, is that Ifin? He looks like someone ate up crap and puked it out!" Hoodie exclaimed in surprise. "Chix, do you know him?" Asked Carba. "Yes. This monster destoryed my village. And then he had the nerve to LAUGH!!!" Yelled Chix. Chix powered up, ready to fight. "You humans can't control your anger, can you? But I guess I know why." Said a voice. A namekian had landed behind Carba, Chix and Hoodie. "I'm here to help." He Said. "My name is Zeo." "Well Zeo. Get ready to fight!" Said Hoodie. Chapter 3: Ifin's Power Awakens! {C Chix exploded with rage, transforming into an Ultra Human. "I'll kill you!" He shouted, charging against Ifin. "Oh, please, you couldn't even hit a wall! No wonder you weren't able to save your dearest!" "SHUUT UPPP!!!" An great battle ensued, where it seemed that it was even. "Go Chix!" Carba shouted, cheering him on. "Hmm...he might even win." Zeo said. "This isn't good" Hoodie said, his face filled with concern. "Why? Chix kicks ass!" "It seems so, but I have a feeling Ifin is just dancing around. Damn it!" Carba and Zeo shared an look, and stared at Hoodie. And soon enough, Ifin elbowed Chix, knocking him down. He brutally kicked him several times, making Chix coughing up blood. He was about to finish him of when Hoodie intervened. "That's enough,Ifin." He said, grabbing Ifin. "Well, if it isn't the great Hoodie?" "My reputation exceeds me, it seems." "Step aside, I have a vermin to kill." "I said...THAT'S ENOUGH!!" He shouted, which made even Ifin back away. "Zeo!" "Huh?" "I'm gonna need your help. Carba, you take Chix somewhere safe." "Alright then, Zeo. Here's my plan..." "Yeah?" "I don't have one. We'll have to improvise." "Hello?! I don't have all day, you know!" Ifin said, in a cocky way. Hoodie powered up to Ultimate SuperSaiyan, and Zeo maximized his power. Soon, Hoodie and Ifin battled. The battle was even, and then Hoodie punched Ifin, sending him flying. "Now!" Hoodie said, signaling to Zeo to fire an blast. "Grrr! You monster! You have insulte-" "Well, so much for the great Ifin" Hoodie said, after he knocked Ifin down. Hoodie and Zeo walked away, and Ifin said: "You haven't seen the last of me!" And he flew of. Hoodie rushed to Chix, worried for his health. "He'll be fine. Just a little bruised" Carba said. "Good." "Stay with him. Both of you." "What are yo-" Zeo asked, but Hoodie had dissapeared. Hoodie was lost in his own thoughts, and sat upon a roof. Ifin was more powerful than Hoodie, so he decided to ask someone. He knew who. (End of chapter 3) Chapter 4: Zeo's Story Chix awakened a few minutes after Hoodie left. He had powered down. "Where's Hoodie?" He asked. "He went somewhere." Said Carba. "We don't know why though." "Hey Zeo, why are you here?" Asked Chix. "What do you mean?" Asked Zeo. "Well its not like every day you see a namekian." Said Chix. "Oh well, you see I was tagging Ifin." Said Zeo. "Why?" "Well Ifin tried to destory New Namek. The only reason he withdrew was because he sensed a BSGD Ball on Earth. He was going to use it to detect the others somehow." "But why did you tag him?" Asked Carba. "To stop him. I couldn't let him use the balls somehow to destory everything." Said Zeo. "And Hoodie left while Ifin is looking for the ball. Not good." Said Chix. "What do you mean?" Asked Zeo. "Didn't you sense it? Ifin is stronger than we think and if he's all alone... Well Ifin could destory him." "Well lets go. I'm itching to fight Ifin. I did get a chance last time." Said Carba. "There's more to it then you know." Said a voice from behind them. They turned around to see a saiyan. "My name is Bolt. If we don't hurry, your friend may be history..." Chapter 5: The Mysterious Bolt! Ifin's End!! "What do you mean with that?" Chix asked, quite shocked. "Well, since Hoodie was the only one able to battle even with Ifin, he's probably the no.1 target" Bolt replied. "I'm pretty sure Hoodie can handle it." Carba said. "Well, let's find out" Zeo said, worried for his friend. Meanwhile... Hoodie sat, trying to find his contact. He eventually found it. "Yo, Evil Hoods!"' ' "'Hmm? Who's this?" "Guess three times." "Oh, for Hell's sake. I'm busy!" "Listen to me. If you don't hear me out. You'll be busy for ever! No more Martini's and stuff like that!" "What's a Martini?" "Never mind." Hoodie explained the story, and Evil Hoodie agreed. But how he would help, he did not tell... Soon enough, the UW-fighters came to Hoodie. "Hmm, I see there's a new member. Welcome." "Thank you, Hoodie" "What brings yo-" Hoodie was interuppted as an Green Shadow appeared and tackled Hoodie, sending him flying Underground. "HOODIE!!!" Chix screamed. The green shadow was no one but Ifin, who was furious. "Alright, you scum! You'll die!" Hoodie thought: "I might not be strong enough to kill Ifin, but I can hold him off." Ifin jumped, planning to stomp on Hoodie. Hoodie got up, and evaded Ifin, kicking him. Hoodie followed up by punching Ifin in the face, spinning around and kicking him in his stomach. "What sorcery is this?" Ifin shouted "Not sorcery, Ifin! Skill!" Ifin punched Hoodie in the stomach, and tortured him with powerful kicks and punches. "This is skill!" Ifin countered. "Skill my @§§!" "You little punk!" The fighting continued. Hoodie does an Eagle's Razor on Ifin. Ifin counters with an Chillin Fe´rak. They stand down, and Hoodie transforms into Ultimate SuperSaiyan. Ifin counters by transforming into Ultimate Ifin, growing an faceplate, and alot taller than Hoodie. Hoodie, despite his best efforts loses to the awesome power of Ifin. "Well, I certainly enjoyed this", Ifin said. "And I'm going to enjoy enslaving all in your petty team and the rest of Earth!" "I won't--I will not let you do that!" "Oh,Pardon me. Were you speaking with me?" Hoodie's eyes went Dark, and he became furious. He trembled with anger, an feeling he hadn't felt for a long time. Suddenly, smoke errupted, and a purple aura surrounded him. When the smoke had clear, an voice was heard. "'NEVER. EVER. PISS. ME. OFF." And that voice was not Hoodie's, that much was sure. Suddenly, a hand shot forward, choking Ifin. "Whuu...Arhhh...U?" Hoodie revealed himself. It was Evil Hoodie! "I am your executor." "HOODIE!" A voice shouted. Chix voice! He landed next to Evil Hoodie, and Evil Hoodie released his grip and kicked Ifin to Chix, who had reverted back to his original form. "He's all yours, kid." Evil Hoodie said, walking away. Ifin stared at Evil Hoodie, trembling at the fact he had been humilliated. "Die, you piece of §HIT!!" Ifin shouted, and fired an Chillin' Blast, his ultimate attack. Evil Hoodie looked back, and the blast would have killed him, but Chix jumped forward and fired an Life Ray, which created an beam struggle. Chix turned into an Ultra Human 2. "Die, you monster! Die!" "Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Ifin shouted. His last words. The rest of the fighters arrived, and stared at the remainants of Ifin. Chix stared at Evil Hoodie, who stared back. Evil Hoodie laughed. "Chillax, kid. I'm not your enemy." Chix laughed as well, breaking the tention. Suddenly, an dazzeling light appeared, blinding them all. When they could see again, they were greeted with the sight of Hoodie, who walked towards them, smiling. "It's over" Chix said, breathing out. "What took you so long?!" Carba said. "Oh, as you can see we--Carba, what's with your eyes?" Chix replied. "It's because of the BSG ball." Bolt said. "Yeah, something with what you call radiation." Zeo said. Chix and Hoodie stared at Carba. Earlier her eyes had been black. Now they resembled an eagle's eyes, but green instead of yellow. Later that day. Hoodie and Chix sat on top of an roof. "Yo, Hoods?" "Yeah?" "I must say, I have not wished to see someone dead. Untill now." "Sometimes, that happens. Revenge is a poison. Had it not been for some people, I'd probably be dead. we must be strong." "True." "Want hot choco?" "What?" "Just drink it." "Mmmm...Hey, it's good! What is it?" "It's melted chocolate!" "You have to teach me how to do it." "Sure, someday." The following day ' "Alright, now that we have defeated Ifin, we can focuse on something else!" Chix said. "Well, there's only one thing left to do!" Carba said. "Collect the BGS balls!" Bolt said "Well, that's not going to be easy." Hoodie said. Immedeantly bursting the ball of happiness. "Why not?" Bolt asked. "Because we don't have a Dragon Radar." Hoodie replied. "Well, let's find one!" Carba said, happily. "Uh-uh. The last one was destroyed centuries ago." "Well, there's probably one on New Namek!" Zeo said, bringing hope back to life. "Then, what are we standing here for?" Hoodie asked. "'LET'S GO!!!!" 'They shouted, all in unison. Saga 2: Different Dimension Saga Chapter 1- Preparations! The following day, Chix and Zeo decided to take a walk, Hoodie took a nap, and Carba studied the BSG ball with Bolt. "Carba, you've got special powers, right?" "Yeah. Why?" "I got them as well." "Really?" Carba and Bolt spoke about their powers, but what they didn't know was that Hoodie heard it all. Suddenly, an explosion was heard. Hoodie woke up. "This isn't good..." The UW-fighters rushed to the location, to find that an meteor had crashed in the middle of the street. They could feel the heat from the comet. Suddenly, the comet bursted, and hot lava floaded out. "Quick, we need to evacuate!" Chix said. "Hoods! Bolt! Help me over here!" "Wait! I feel something! It's a person inside the comet!" Bolt shouted. "Whaat?!" Hoodie and Chix exclaimed. Hoodie rushed to the comet, immedantly opening the comet. But there was no need to. The person inside stepped out, and Hoodie could see that it was something odd about him. He had Saiyan-like features in his face, but his hair and clothing said otherwise. The hair had an shape, but it was long and had lava-like movements. His clothes was an simple grey tunic and red pants with an white sash. "Wut da hell?" Chix said, staring at the person. "Yeah, you're not on drugs. I am here. Don't stare so damn rude." "How about you shutting up?" Bolt said, defending Chix. "Listen, punk. I don't care who you are. But if you speak to me like that again, I swear I'll--" "Make your life here an living hell." Hoodie said, interuppting the person. The UW-fighters stared at Hoodie. They had never before seen him talking like that to a person in that way. His eyes was full with cold rage, but his face was calm. "Don't talk to my friends like that again. ''Cappiso?" '' "Oh! A little wanna-be gangster! Shut. The. F@KK. UP." "What did you say to me?" "You heard me." "Listen you annoying little punk. I've lived '''way '''many more years than you, and you're the most irritating, little prick I've seen." "Hey, old man! Listen to me. I'm more superior than you! I'm Blaze, an Supernovian! I extinguished my entire race with one strike for my own amusement." "You've killed innocent persons? What's wrong with you?" Chix started to power up, and his eyes went black. He felt pure rage, and his hair stood up. He became an Ultra Human 2, the very same form he had defeated Ifin with. Blaze responded by powering up into an Lava Saiyan, and became, litteraly, hot. Suddenly, they went so fast that no one but Hoodie could see them. They exchanged blows, and landed in mid-air. Chix rushed to Blaze, and they saw each other. Blaze was faster, and kicked Chix a few times. He followed it up by punching Chix, sending him flying, and followed that up with another kick. Eventually, Chix turned the tables, and now it was Blaze who found himself flying. Chix fired a ''ki ''barrage, which destroyed the entire street. Blaze looked up, little bruised, but besides from that, he hadn't taken any damage. "Oh great, you destroyed my shirt!" Blaze fired an Hell's Strike, which did a good deal of damage on Chix. Blaze dominated Chix, and suddenly, Hoodie kicked Blaze away. "Chix! You OK?" "Uuh..Y-Yeah!" "Great." Hoodie smiled. He looked up, and saw Blaze about to fire an Fire Punch, but in the last minute, he was restrained. The person who had restrained him took an powerful grip on Blaze, and threw him down. The person was an Saiyan, with an serious expression, and smiling when he got the attention of the UW-fighters. He was a Saiyan unlike anyone else, because he had golden-brown colored hair, and albeit a bit short, radiated an unnatural...power. "Hello there! My name is Zeon, and I'd like to join you." Hoodie and Chix shared an look, and said: "Sure, welcome onboard!" "Thanks!" Zeon quickly joined the User Warriors, and gave Chix an Senzu Bean. "Here. Take this." "Wow! What's this?" "That's a Senzu Bean." Eventually, Blaze, after fighting Hoodie and Zeon, surrenderd. "Mercy! I give up!" "There's to be no mercy for you, you monster!" Chix said, who had came forward, nursing his left arm. Blaze had an expression of fear, but in that moment... "Let him join us." Hoodie said. "What? Hoodie, he--" "I know. He killed innocents, and that's bad. However, there is still some hope left in him." "Really?" "In everything evil, there is some good. No matter how little, it can always defeat evil. Don't worry, he'll be under my watch." "Alright, but only because it's you, Hoods." "Thanks." Hoodie called for Zeon, and said: "Let's take a walk, shall we? I'll let you know the story so far, and you'll tell me how you found us...." And they walked of, and dissapeard around a corner. "A strange guy..." Carba said "Well, it is Hoodie!" Zeo said, making them all laugh. (End of Chapter 1) Chapter 2: The Unstable Majin! Carba's Crush... The UW fighters followed Zeo to his spaceship, where they entered and flew to New Namek in 4 and a half days. Then, when they got there, they felt a distrubance. They rushed out to see a white majin destorying a Namekian village. He was happy one moment and then sad the next. "What?" Asked Blaze. "I know right. A majin? Here? Now? Why?" Said Carba. "Well lets stop him first." Said Zeo. Chix was way ahead of them. He had rushed toward the majin. "Majin, Back Up!" Said Chix as he fired a Life Blast at the majin. He also turned into an Ultra Human. The blast went straight through the majin like the majin was a ghost. "What?" Asked Chix. "Fool! I am Ghost Buu, the master of the element of spirit!" Said the majin. "So whatever." Said Zeo from behind them. Zeo was about to shoot a Special Beam Cannon through the majin when a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked around to see a saiyan. "You namekians." said the saiyan. "Who are you?" Asked Carba, blushing. "I am TUK, the saiyan." said the saiyan. "Oh." said Blaze. "You people should spare him." Said TUK. "Why?" Asked Zeo, ready to kill Ghost Buu. "He has potential. Chix knows." Said TUK. "He's right." Said Chix. "Fine." Said Zeo. "I'll take you people to the Grand Elder. He will have a special dargon radar for the BSG Dragon Balls." "Thanks." Said Ghost Buu, still swicthing from happy to angry to excited. "Lets go." Said Chix, following in row to Zeo who had already started going. They reached the Grand Elder's place in an hour and entered... Chapter 3: The BSG Dragon Ball Radar! Coming Soon... Characters/Relationships Alright, as second writer I'm gonna explain the relationships between the team. '''Chix relationship's Chix--Hoodie= Student--Mentor Chix--Zeo= Best Buds Chix--Carba= Protective of each other. Chix--Bolt= Rivals (The rest will Chix write XD. NO, I mean it!) '''Hoodie Relationships Hoodie--Chix= Mentor--Student Hoodie--Zeo=Understands each other Hoodie--Carba= Mentor--Student Hoodie--TUK= Have an great respect for each other Hoodie--Zeon= Best Buds Hoodie--Blaze= Rivals Hoodie--Bolt= Those kind of guys who nods at each other as a greeting. Hoodie--Ghost Buu= Share the love for Candy and Hot Chocolate which makes them good friends. Carba Relationships Carba-Bolt= Close Friends Carba-TUK=Crush Carba-Zeo=Ignoring each other Carba-Ghost Buu=Friends Carba-Zeon=Annoying sibling Carba-Hoodie=Mentor (The rest True will write) Characters/Their roles Since I'm bored to death, waiting for Chix to respond on my message, I'll explain the roles. Chix--The Leader. Hoodie--The analyticer, as well as the most experienced one. Hatches brilliant plans. Carba--The researcher, and the one coming with facts. Zeo--The one with the most tecniques. Also the most cynical. Bolt--Unsure, and is the one that understands Carba most. Blaze--Impulsive, always trying to prove his superiority. Zeon--The guy who keeps the spirit up in the team, and the "Heavy Artillery" in fight. Ghost Buu--The "Jester", and the most complex one. Can in one moment save kittens from fire, and in the next cause the fire! TUK= The guy that wants to be evil, but isn't. He only follows "To get the BSG balls and become the ruler of the world!" according to him. (If more characters come, I'll take them as well.) Characters/Gallery Category:Page added by Chix777 Category:Story created by Chix777 Category:Series Category:User Stories